marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Steven Rogers/Gallery
''Captain America: The First Avenger 50511308339519-5.jpg|Steve Rogers. Catfa01.jpg|Steve watches a movie that inspires him to join the army. Captain America The First Avenger (500).jpg|Steve uses a garbage lid as a shield. 78431308339501-2.jpg|Steve Rogers. Catfa02.jpg|Steve and Bucky. Catfa11.jpg|Steve joins the super solider program. tumblr_lg850fzoCy1qbc13do1_500.png|Steve before the Super Soldier project. Catfa15.jpg|Steve Rogers. Catfa16.jpg|Steve get's injected. Captain-America-The-First-Avenger_(3).jpg|Steve after the Super Soldier experiment. Picture3.png|The new Steve Rogers. FirstShield.jpg|Steve's First Shield. Captain-America-The-First-Avenger_(5).jpg|Rogers captures Kruger. Picture2.png|Rogers after chasing Kruger. Catfa20.jpg|Steve is bewildered by his newfound powers. Catfa25.jpg|Steve is promoted to Captain. USSO Preformer.jpg|USO Captain America. CapWar_Bonds.jpg|Captain America War Bonds poster #1. Capposter.jpg|Captain America War Bond poster #2. CaptainSteve.jpg|Steve Rogers. Srogerspcarter.jpg|Steve and Peggy. CTFA.jpg|Cap sneaks into The Hydra base. 16501308339605-16.jpg|Captain America searches for Bucky. Fb04442r.jpg|Cap and Bucky escape Hydra. Picture4.png|Cap sees Red Skull's face. Cap and HowlingCommandos.jpg|Cap rescues the Soldiers. Captain-America-The-First-Avenger-Photo-HD-09.jpg|Rogers returning with the freed hostages. Captain America 01.jpg|Original Captain America costume. Captain America 02.jpg|Original Captain America costume with shield visible. Steve Rogers.jpg|Steve Rogers in uniform. Catfa30.jpg|Rogers and Peggy get their orders from Col. Phillips. Peggy Carter and Steve Rogers.jpg|Peggy and Steve. Srogers.jpg|Steve Rogers. Hayley-atwell-evans.jpg|Peggy visit Captain Rogers. 1899553-the_chris_evans_blog_090711_012.jpg|Captain Rogers. Howard Stark and Steve Rogers.jpg|Rogers and Stark. Howard steve.jpg|Howards and Steve discuss the circular shield. Shieldbearer_CTFA.jpg|Steve gets an upgraded Shield. Shield-captain-america.jpg|Steve holds the Shield. Captain America First Avenger.jpg|Captain America's second costume. Captainamerica newtvspottrailertsr.jpg|Cap,Bucky and the Howling Commandos raiding a HYDRA base. Picture5.png|Captain America in action. CaptainAmerica tfa.jpg|Captain America. 20110323_chris_evans.jpg|Captain America after destroyed HYDRA's factory. FB-10214R.jpg|Cap and The Commandos planning their next attack. 1897868-20captainamerica.jpg|Cap and Bucky. Rogers_Bucky.jpg|Rogers and Bucky Capcycle2.jpg|Cap rides on his motorcycle. Cap cycle.png|Captain America's motorcycle. Captainamericaew.jpg|Captain America surrounded by HYDRA soldiers. Captain-America-The-First-Avenger 56.jpg|Captain America under attack. Catfa_50.jpg|Captain America. Catfa54.jpg|Captain America. Captain_america_RedSkull.jpg|Cap vs. Red Skull face-off. Catfa55.jpg|Cap held prisoner by Hydra. Captain-America-Kidnapped.jpg|Captain America captured by HYDRA. Picture7.png|Captain America throws his shield. Catfa56.jpg|Captain America. C005.jpg|Cap kisses Peggy. Captain America 03.jpg|Cap chasing after Red Skull. Capskullfight.jpg|Captain America vs. Red Skull. captain-america.jpg|Captain America battles Red Skull. Catfa60.jpg|Steve's final good-bye to Peggy. Newcapamericapics2.jpg|Captain America about to crash land Red Skull's plane. 101308_captainhulk.jpg|Captain America's frozen body in ''The Incredible Hulk alternative opening. evansnyca6.jpg|Steve running in New York in the present. Steve_rogers_future.jpg|Steve Rogers in the present. Captain_America_The_First_Avenger_(6321).jpg|Steve talks to Nick Fury. Steve rogers avengers.jpg|Steve in the gym. Promotion, Concept Art and Filming WWII_CaptainAmerica.jpg|First Captain America costume after USO. CA_1280x1024_04.jpg CA_1280x1024_05.jpg Ca1280x1024stevee.jpg Shielded_Cap.png CA_TFA_teaser1.jpg|Captain Steven Rogers. CA_Promo.jpg|Captain America. 121wdh.jpg|Captain America. 595561048.jpg|Captain America. Promoddm.jpg|Captain Steven Rogers. CA_TFA_shield1.jpg|Captain Steven Rogers. Captain-America-The-First-Avenger.jpg|Captain America. Captain America Chris Evans.jpg|Captain America without his helmet. Captain_America_promoart.jpg|Concept art of Chris Evans as Captain America. Capam2.jpg|Concept art of Chris Evans as Captain America. Capam3.jpg|Concept art of Chris Evans as Captain America. Capam4.jpg|Concept art of Chris Evans as Captain America. Capam5.jpg|Concept art of Chris Evans as Captain America. Captain_america-TFApromotional.png|Concept art of Chris Evans as Captain America. $(KGrHqQOKjYE2Mpb2fWNBNrNr)o8g!~~_3.jpg|Concept art of Chris Evans as Captain America. Captainamerica.jpg|Production concept art of Captain America. Capconcept2.jpg|Production concept art of Captain America. Cap_TFAconceptart.png|Production concept art of Captain America. Capconcept3.jpg|Production concept art of Captain America. Capconcept5.jpg|Production concept art of Captain America. Capconcept4.jpg|Production concept art of Captain America. Capconcept1.jpg|Production concept art of Captain America. CaptainAmerica_art.jpg|Official production art. Captain_America_Concept_Art_01a.jpg|3D Concept Art model for Captain America: Super Soldier. Captain_America_Concept_Art_02a.jpg|3D Concept Art model for Captain America: Super Soldier. Captain_America_Concept_Art_03a.jpg|3D Concept Art model for Captain America: Super Soldier. Captain_america_ww_iialternatesuit.jpg|3D Concept Art model for Captain America: Super Soldier, Alternate WWII Costume. Captain_America-classic_suit.jpg|3D Concept Art model for Captain America: Super Soldier, Traditional Costume. WWII_Captain_America_Portrait_Art.png|Promotional art. Captain_America-WWII-AvengersAllianceart.png|Promotional art. Captain_America_Portrait_Art.png|Captain America promotional art. CaptainAmerica_Avengers.jpg|Captain America promotional art. Cap Skull.png|Captain America vs. Red Skull. Joe simon cap.jpg|Captain America art. Captain_America_promo art.jpg|Promotional art. Captain America_TFA.jpg|Promotional art. captain-america-the-first-avenger-mondo-poster-4.jpg|Mondo's Captain America Poster. captain-america-the-first-avenger-mondo-poster.jpg|Mondo's Captain America Poster. captain-america-the-first-avenger-mondo-poster-1.jpg|Mondo's Captain America Poster. captain-america-super-soldier-artwork.jpg|Cover art from "Captain America: Super Soldier". ''Captain America: First Vengeance'' First Vengeance Hydra.JPG|Captain America fights with the HYDRA soldiers. ''Captain America IOS Game'' image01.jpg image02.jpg image03.jpg image04.jpg image05.jpg image06.jpg image07.jpg ''Fury's Big Week'' Furysbigweek4.png|Fury tell Coulson they found Steve Rogers in the arctic. ''The Avengers Initiative: Second Screen'' Avengers Initiative_Rogers1 .png Avengers_Initiative_Rogers7.png Avengers Initiative_Rogers2.png Avengers Initiative_Rogers3.png Avengers Initiative_Rogers4.png Avengers_Initiative_Rogers5.png Avengers_Initiative_Rogers6.png Avengers Initiative_Rogers_A.jpg Avengers Initiative_Rogers_B.jpg ''The Avengers Cap's_thawedout.jpg|S.H.I.E.L.D. agents uncover and thaw out Captain America. 0065.jpg|Defrosting Rogers Avengers_deletedscene-Rogers1.jpg|Steve reviewing the SRR files. Rogers-in-NewYork.jpg|Rogers at the dinner observing the world around him. 0059.jpg|Steve Rogers boxing IMG 0004.jpg|Steve Rogers and Nick Fury. Steve Avengers.jpg 0076.jpg|Steve Rogers Image8rw.jpg|Coulson with Steve Rogers in the Quinjet. Steve Rogers meets Bruce Banner.jpg|Steve Rogers meets Bruce Banner. Avengers_steve_Rogers02.png|Steve inside the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier command center. Rogers_Shield.jpg|Steve Rogers aboard the Helicarrier Capslockerroom.jpg|Captain America's costume room. Steve new uniform display.jpg|Steve looks at his uniform on display. Steve rogers_avengers-trailer.JPG|Steve in his normal clothes. gisvb.jpg|"Suit up" Captain_America_Avengers4a.jpg|Captain America. CapGermany.png|Rogers in Germany 6093981720_a0e063cf87.jpg|Cap vs Loki. the-avengers-os-vingadores-fotos-do-set-captain-america-vs-loki-03.jpg|Cap vs Loki. Cap-vs-Loki.jpg|Cap vs Loki. Tumblrm0l35vfodp1r95a5g.jpg|Captain America fights Loki. Iron Man and Captain America.jpg|Iron Man and Captain America. A Loki 03.jpg|Steve and Tony escorting Loki back to S.H.I.E.L.D. aboard the Quinjet. Capswan.gif|Cap's Swan dive. Thor attacks Cap.jpg|Thor attacking Captain America. Thor attacks Cap 01.jpg|Thor attacking Captain America. Thor, Iron Man and Captain America.jpg|Thor, Iron Man and Captain America. Beaten.jpg|Steve and Tony Stark. Captain Rogers The Avengers.jpg capmeeting.PNG|Cap at the Avengers meeting. Captain America The Avengers.jpg|Steve in uniform minus the mask. Captain America The Avengers-01.jpg|Steve in uniform minus the mask. Capam Avengers.jpg|"Mr. Stark." GadsahAHD.jpg Fdgvagjvfwaqgf.jpg mavengersfilmstillsgh09.jpg|Captain Rogers. Image3qw.jpg|Stark with Banner and Rogers. Steve Rogers and Tony Stark.jpg|Steve and Tony. Rogers, Stark and Fury.jpg|Steve Rogers, Tony Stark and Nick Fury. mavengersfilmstillsgh11.jpg|Captain America. Avengers_Rogers1.png Avengers_Rogers2.png Avengers_Rogers3.png Avengers_Rogers4.png Team2_avengers.jpg Avengerstrio.jpg|Captain America, Hawkeye and Black Widow. Cap_shield_throw.gif|Captain America. CaptainAmericaBlackWidow1-Avengers.png|Captain America protects Black Widow from an explosion. Teamassembled.jpg|"The Avengers Assemble" The_Avengers_NY.png|Captain America issues commands to the team. ddgf.jpg|"Thor, light em up." Capcommand avengers.gif|"Hulk Smash." Capamericafalling-1-.jpg|Captain America being thrown out of a window kdetri.jpg|Cap jumping over a car. 2trd4gvbd.jpg|The super soldier in action. Captain-America-the-avengers-500.jpg|Captain America. Captain America The Avengers-02.jpg|Captain America on the roof of a car. Avengers 09 Cap.jpg|Cap addressing an officer. Picture13.jpg Picture14.jpg ertywry5uwer45.jpg dhfdhwhds.jpg Thor and Captain America.jpg|Thor and Captain America. dbfdbfhfhgf.jpg|Captain America and Thor defend against an alien attacker. Thor and Captain America 01.jpg|Thor and Captain America. 10636186.jpg|Thor and Captain America. Avengerstvspotcap.png|"As a Team". Captain America The Avengers 01.jpg|Captain America. Avengers-alternate-opening.jpg|Steve sees the casualties of war. Team_assemble.jpg|The Avengers! Avengers_1280.jpg|Rogers arrives at central park on his motorcycle. A Steve Rogers.jpg|Steve rides his motorcycle. Cap_CE.gif Promotion Collantotte-heroes-captainamerica.png|Promotional image. TheAvengers_Captain_America1.jpg|Promotional Image. TheAvengers_Captain_America3.jpg|Promotional Image. CaptainAmerica_TheAvengers.png|Promotional Image. TheAvengers_CaptainAmerica2.jpg|Promotional Image. Captain_America1_Avengers.png|Promotional image. AvengersCappromo.jpg|Promotional image. Avengers Steve Rogers.jpg|Promotional image. Captain America Avenger.jpg|Promotional image. Captain_America_promocard.jpg|Promotional image. Avenger CaptainAmerica.jpg|Promotional image. TheAvengers-Captain_A.png|Promotional Image. Rogers_TheAvengers.png|Promotional Image. CaptainAvengers.jpg|Promotional image. tumblr_mogsvgHmqa1qg4blro7_1280.png.jpg|Promotional image. Tumblr mog5zjoV1Y1ryy772o1 r1 500.png|Promotional image. AvengerssolopromoCaptain_America.png|Promotional Russian Poster featuring Captain America. AVN 005.jpg The Avengers Steve Rogers Poster.jpg CaptainAmerica_Hawkeyeavengers.jpg|Promotional poster. Cap-Hulk_poster.jpg|Promotional poster. Avs1203142.jpg|Promotional poster. The Avengers - Steve Rogers promotional poster.png|Promotional poster. Avengers_Japanese-Captain_America.jpg|Promotional International Poster. Avengers_Japanese-Captain_America.JPG|Promotional poster. Avengers_cap.jpg|Captain America. Cap and Thor Avenge.jpg|Captain America and Thor. Avenger_Captain_America.jpg|Wallpaper. Captain SteveRogers America.png|Steve Rogers Bio Wallpaper. SSapp_Capt_America.jpg|Captain Steve Rogers bio from Marvel's The Avengers Second App. Captain_steve_America.jpg|Captain America Wallpaper. Captain-America-the-avengers-wallpaper.jpg|Wallpaper. Super_Solider.jpg Captain America 2012.jpg|Cap's modern look from the Avengers. CapAvengers-1.jpg|Captain America Avengers prequel comic #1 cover. Avengers_CaptainAmerica_promoart.jpg|Promotional artwork. Captain_America-Avengers-AvengersAllianceart.png|Promotional art. Captainamerica_avengers_promoart.jpg|Captain America's Promotional art. SJPA_Captain_America_5.png|Captain America's Promotional art. SJPA_Captain_America_4.png|Captain America's Promotional art. Captain America_A1.jpg|Captain America's Promotional Art. Captain America_A2.jpg|Captain America's Promotional Art. SJPA_Captain_America_6.png|Captain America's Promotional Art. Captain America_A3.jpg|Captain America's Promotional Art. SJPA_Captain_America_7.png|Captain America's Promotional Art. Captain America_A4.jpg|Captain America's Promotional Art. SJPA_Captain_America_8.png|Captain America's Promotional Art. AVENGERS_CaptainAmerica_mondo1.jpg|Mondo's Captain America Poster. avengers_background_1.jpg|Captain America. CaptainAmerica_Avenger1.png|Promo art. Cap AVENGERS promo.png|Cap in Avengers Promo Art. CAPTAIN AMERICA PROMO 2.jpg|Promo Art. CAP STEVE ROGERS AVENGER.png|Promo Art. capnew1.jpg|Promo Art. Foto0233 (1).jpg|Promotional billboard featuring Captain America. AVCTw.png|Promotional card. kgrhqfoue9diwn1wbpqdrhy.jpg|Promotional card. Avengerscap.jpg|Promotional card. Cap_Avengers_RM.jpg|Production concept art of Captain America for The Avengers. 423maxg.jpg|Production concept art of Captain America for The Avengers. TheAvengers Steve Rogers-file.jpg|S.H.E.I.L.D file on Steve Rogers. Coulson Cap collection2.jpg Coulson Capcollection1.jpg MarvelHeroes_ModelSheet_CaptainAmerica_Avengers.jpg|Marvel Heroes Captain America (Avengers uniform) CaptainAmerica_Meinerding.jpg|Captain America by Ryan Meinerding. HD-Avengers_promotion.jpg|Promotional ad. Filming Cap2.jpg|Chris Evans on set in costume. cap3.jpg|Chris Evans on set in costume. cap5.jpg|Chris Evans on set in costume. Chris_evans_captainamerica-avengers.jpg|Chris Evans on set in costume. 0816chrisevanscaptainam.jpg|Chris Evans on set in costume. avengers-chris-hemsworth-chris-evans-set-photo-01-600x464.jpg|Chris Hemsworth and Chris Evans on set in costume. AvengersNYCity2.jpg|Chris Evans on set as Cap. avengers-nyc5.jpg|Cap on set. avengers-nyc9.jpg|Chris Evans on set. AvengersBTSRogers Coulson.png|Behind The scenes with Chris Evans (Steve Rogers) & Clark Gregg (Agent Coulson). AvengersBTS CaptainAmerica.png|Chris Evans on set. Avengebanner0005layer2.png|On set with Chris (Captain America), Scarlett (Black Widow) and Jeremy (Hawkeye). AvengersBTSCapsteam.png|On set with Chris (Captain America), Scarlett (Black Widow) and Jeremy (Hawkeye) aboard the Quinjet. Avengercap9.jpg|On set with Chris Evans (Captain America). ''Iron Man 3 Prelude RhodeymeetstheAvengers.jpg|Rogers meets Rhodey ''Captain America: The Winter Soldier captainamerica2532742f0081c7.jpg Steve and Sam TWS.jpg Cap and Widow CAP2.jpg Cap TWS-2.png Cap TWS-3.png CaptainAmerica-stealth.jpg Cap CAP2.jpg Cap-stealth-strike-attack.jpg Cap-batroc.jpg TWS on Set III.jpg CaptAmericaNewUniform-TWS.jpg Commander-Rogers06.jpg Widow and Cap TWS-1.png SteveFury.jpg Furycapset.jpg Fury TWS-2.png FuriousCap.jpg Rogersrides-catws.jpg Steve TWS-1.png Cap-Commandos.jpg Rogers-cartertws.jpg Steve-Peggy-CATWS_reunion.jpg VET8160 v001.1136.jpg SteveRogers CATWS243.jpg TWS Steve.jpg Steve TWS-3.png Steve TWS-2.png TWS on Set I.jpg Pierce and Cap.jpg Commander rogers.jpg PierceRogers-CATWS.png Cap TWS-1.jpg Cap-elevator.jpg TriskelionElevator.jpg Cap-assult.jpg CapTWS.jpg Captainamericarideson.jpg Cap-quinjetshowdown.jpg CATWS19.jpg SteveRogers-fugitve.jpg Cap_Widow_lehigh.jpg Explosion.jpg Steve101.jpg Cap2_4595.jpg Rogers Romanoff-TWS.jpg Rogers Buckystrike.jpg Winter Soldier hits Caps Shield.png 008.jpg 014.jpg Cap and Winter Soldier TWS-1.png Winter Soldier 3.jpg Cap_WS_.jpg Rogers-CATWS.jpg Capsteve.jpg Capmaria.png Cap TWS-4.png Cap TWS-5.png Falcon-cap.jpg Cap falcon.jpg Captain America WS.jpg Capleaps.jpg Cap TWS-6.png Falcon-cap-duo.jpg Rogers-Barnes-faceoff.jpg WS_cap.jpg Buckyfightssteve.jpg Whendowestart.jpg Catws-CEtitlecard.jpg Cap_America_S.H.I.E.L.D.jpg|Steve Rogers at S.H.I.E.L.D. H.Q. Promotion, Concept Art and Filming CaptainAmerica_TWS-textlessposter.jpg|Promotional art. CaptainRogers-TWSposter.jpg|Promotional art. Captain-America-The-Winter-Soldier-capitalcoseup.jpg|Promotional art. Captain-America-The-Winter-Soldier-CaptainRogers_capital.jpg|Promotional art. Capt2-Rogers.jpg|Promotional art. Captain_America_the_winter_soldier-textlessposterart.jpg|Promotional art. The Winter Soldier poster textless.jpg|Promotional art. Cap-TWS-International-textless.jpg|Promotional art. Captain-Steve-Rogers-CATWS_textless.jpg|Promotional art. CapIMAX-textless_art.jpg|Promotional art. Captain America The Winter Soldier Teaser poster 2.jpg|Promotional Poster. Captain_Rogers_poster.jpg|Promotional Poster. TWS_Captain_America_Poster.jpg|Promotional Poster. CaptainAmerica_TWS-poster.jpg|Promotional Poster. CaptainAmerica_The_Winter_Solider2.jpg|Promotional Poster. CA TWS SR Poster.jpg|Promotional Poster. Red_Captain_CATWSart.jpg|Promotional Poster. CATWS IMAX Poster.jpg|Promotional Poster. Cap poster textless.jpg|Promotional banner. CaptainAmerica_TheWinterSoldier-banner.jpg|Promotional banner. CaptainAmerica_TWS-textless.jpg|Promotional banner. CATWSbanner.jpg|Promotional banner. Cap-WinterSoldier-banner.jpg|Promotional Banner. CATWS mural.png|Promotional image CaptainAmerica-TWS-protrait.png|Promotional Image. Captain-Steve-Rogers-protrait.png|Promotional Image. Cap2suit.jpg|Promotional Image. Cptainamerca847584.jpg|Promotional Image. Cap-art_CATWSpromo.png|Promotional Image. Cap-TWS-promo2.png|Promotional Image. Cap's_harley.png|Promotional Image. Cap-icon.png|Promotional Image. Captain America 02.png|Promotional Image. Captain America 03.png|Promotional Image. Captain America 04.png|Promotional Image. Captain America 05.png|Promotional Image. CA_TWS-textless_EMPIRE.jpg|Promotional Image. Captainwidowpromo.jpg|Promotional Image. CaptainAmerica_skype.jpg|Promotional Image. Cap01_TWS.jpg|Promotional Image. Commander_Rogers-CATWS.jpg|Promotional Image. Captain_walking-tall.jpg|Promotional Image. CaptainAmerica-stealthsuit.jpg|Promotional Image. CaptainAmericapromo-renderhelmet.png|Promotional Image. CaptainRogers-CATWS.jpg|Promotional art. Captain_Steve_Rogers-AvengersAllainceart.png|Promotional art. Captain_America_Portrait_Art-TWS.png|Promotional art. Captain America Winter Soldier_Shield_suit.jpg CaptainAmerica-Goldenage-outfit-TWS.png Captain_America-TWS-WM.jpg Golden_Age_Uniform_-_Concept.jpg|Concept art of Captain America's golden age suit. CaptainAmerica_Bucky-WinterSolider.jpg|Concept art of Captain America battling The Winter Solider. Helicarrier Hangar Concept Art.jpg Capvsbucky.png|Concept Art: Captain Rogers vs. The Winter Solider. Cap_WS.jpg|Concept art: Captain America leaps into action. Captain America and Falcon Concept Art.jpg Captain America Battle Concept Art.jpg Captain America Museum Concept Art.jpg Conceptart-Rogers-vs.-Bucky.jpg Conceptart-Capfalls.jpg Conceptart-Cap-vs.-Strike agents.jpg Concept art- Rogers drowning.jpg Concept art- Cap-Quinjet faceoff.jpg Cap-howlingCommandos1.jpg Cap-howlingCommandos2.jpg Cap-howlingCommandos3.jpg Tumblr_mldm6w2daK1qeenqto3_500.png Tumblr_mldm6w2daK1qeenqto2_500.png Tumblr_mldm6w2daK1qeenqto5_500.png Captain America Sheild Blue and White.jpg Sdimage.jpg Imagecw.jpg Imagejs.jpg TWS_on_Set_IV.jpg TWS_on_Set_V.jpg TWS_on_Set_II.jpg 1371029091 24878544.png Captain America New Suit.jpg Avengers: Age of Ultron'' AoU Cap Thor.jpg AoU Steve, Clint, Tony, Rhodey.jpg Avengers_Age_of_Ultron_08.png Avengers_Age_of_Ultron_05.png Avengers_Age_of_Ultron_02.png Avengers_Age_of_Ultron_14.png Avengers_Age_of_Ultron_20.png Avengers_Age_of_Ultron_32.png Avengers_Age_of_Ultron_35.png Avengers_Age_of_Ultron_41.png Avengers_Age_of_Ultron_42.png Promotion, Concept Art and Filming Rrr_2.jpg|Promotional art. Cap_AOUConcept.jpg|Promotional Concept art. Avengers-age-of-ultron-team-textless.jpg|Promotional art. Avengers-AgeofUltron-Captain_America.jpg Cap_Avengers2.jpg Cap-The_AvengersAOU.jpg CA Aou Set behind.jpg CA Aou Set with up close camera.jpg Captain America AoU On Set Side View.png Entertainment Weekly First Look.jpg Capt America Stand-in.jpg Chris_&_Chris_with_Robert_on_set.jpeg AvengersonsetofAOU.jpg The Avengers AoU Promo.png Category:Gallery